


Intertwined

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepiness, thoughtfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec's having trouble sleeping, but he has the best boyfriend in the world, and Magnus is going to keep trying until he finds something that works.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malecfan09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/gifts).



> Title from dodie's Intertwined ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaHrWLCUmfc)), which is a sweet, hushed sort of song that feels particularly appropriate for the mood.
> 
> Prompt from Malecfan09: "I’d love to read your take on either Alec or Magnus having trouble sleeping and the solution that the other comes up with to help them sleep (and my mind is not necessarily in the gutter here, thinking more fluff tbh)."
> 
> Here you go, lovely! I hope you like it! <3

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus says, leaning in to kiss Alec softly.

“‘Night, love,” Alec whispers back, smiling into the kiss and lying back, relaxing as the mattress cushions and cradles his body. He’s so tired, and it feels so good to close his eyes and rest.

Except that it seems his damn mind didn’t get the memo. Alec’s too tired to have fully conscious thoughts, but fragments of thoughts and reminders and concerns flit across the landscape of his mind, rousing him repeatedly just as he’s about to drop off. It’s okay. Alec takes a deep breath and deliberately tenses and relaxes different parts of his body in sequence, trying to get his mind and body on the same page. It doesn’t work.

He stays as still as he can, not wanting to disturb Magnus, who’s cuddled up to him, his breathing slow and deep. Alec drifts, getting what rest he can, but he’s lagging the next morning, and Magnus notices right away.

“Bad night?” he asks, his brow furrowed in concern as he cups Alec’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing under Alec’s eye.

Alec smiles and shrugs. “Not my worst,” he says. “And I always love having you next to me.”

Magnus purses his lips slightly. “Still… this isn’t the first night this week, is it?”

Alec shakes his head. “No,” he admits.

“Okay, early bedtime for you tonight,” Magnus says firmly.

Alec chuckles and agrees, but he forgets during the course of the day, distracted by work and errands and such.

Magnus, on the other hand, doesn’t.

The next day, Magnus introduces sleepytime tea to their nightly ritual, brewing up a chamomile and honey concoction for Alec to sip as they watch a show before going to bed. It’s delicious, and Alec sleeps slightly better, but it’s still fitful.

Attempt number two is blackout curtains. “Sleep hygiene is important,” Magnus says seriously. “And if anyone I know is inclined to wake up with the sun and the birds, it’s you.” Alec just _has_ to kiss him for being so solemn and adorable. The darkened room does seem to help with not waking up quite as early, but the curtains don’t make a difference to Alec’s actual quality of rest.

It’s Friday, and Alec insists that he’s managing fine, but honestly, he’s really tired. He’s touched by Magnus’ efforts, but he also feels like he’s disappointing Magnus when each morning brings no different result.

After they finish dinner and clean up together, Alec suggests they continue to watch the show they’ve been following, and Magnus agrees. They enjoy a pleasant evening curled up on the couch together, but at around 9pm, Magnus stops the tv from automatically continuing to the next episode.

“You want to watch something else?” Alec asks.

Magnus shakes his head. “No, I just want to take care of you,” he says, kissing Alec on the cheek. He smiles as he pulls back. “I had an idea that might help you wind down, if that’s okay?”

Alec chuckles. “Magnus, I’m yours. I’m more than happy to let you try anything you want.”

“Okay, hold on,” Magnus says, taking their tea mugs to the kitchen and rinsing them out. Alec can hear the running water, but he does as he was told and waits, relaxing on the couch.

Magnus comes back and holds out a hand to Alec with a soft smile. “Come to bed, my love,” he says, and there is no world in which Alec will not _gladly_ go to the ends of the earth with Magnus smiling at him like that, with Magnus’ hand holding his so securely.

In the bedroom, Magnus lets his hand go and points him to the bed. “Get naked and get on the bed, mister,” he says, grinning at Alec.

“Oh, is _that_ what you had in mind?” Alec asks with a chuckle.

“It’s not for the reason you think!” Magnus says. “Just… take off your clothes and lie down and relax, okay? Eyes closed. I promise I have no naughty agenda.”

“This time,” Alec mumbles, purposefully saying it loudly enough that Magnus can hear him.

Magnus chuckles. “Hey, I make no promises about tomorrow, just tonight.”

Alec shakes his head and strips out of his clothes, tossing them in the laundry hamper and doing as he’s told. He settles on the bed on his back with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of Magnus moving around in the room.

The mattress dips when Magnus gets onto it, and Alec smiles a little. He likes how he can sense Magnus in different ways with his eyes closed, how the rest of his senses seem to highlight other aspects of Magnus. The warmth of his body, the scent of his home brewed toiletries. It’s nice. Alec wants to know Magnus in every possible way.

Alec smells something, something familiar but different, and then Magnus’ hand is running down his back, warm but wet with something that feels almost silky on his skin. A light scent of sandalwood reaches Alec’s nose, but it’s mixed with the freshness of citrus - orange, maybe? - and there’s a warm undernote that might be vanilla.

“So,” Magnus says softly. “I thought I could give you a nice, relaxing massage. How does that sound?”

Alec hums. “Sounds great. And that smells really good…”

Alec can hear Magnus’ smile when he speaks again. “I’m glad you like it, Alexander… given your fondness for my shampoo and such, I thought I’d try my hand at making massage oil…”

“You’re amazing,” Alec says, turning his head towards Magnus and opening his eyes. Magnus is smiling at him, wearing only a pair of loose pajama pants and looking pleased with just a touch of bashfulness. “I’m so lucky,” Alec whispers, smiling back.

“I’m the lucky one,” Magnus says softly. It’s a well-worn argument, one neither of them tries to win anymore.

“Now just relax, lover,” Magnus says, moving to straddle Alec’s hips.

He gets to work, rubbing the scented oil into Alec’s skin gently, carefully, lovingly. His clever, insistent fingers find every sore spot, every knot, every _hint_ of tension in Alec’s body and work each one out. Alec groans and moans, not caring how loud he’s being. He feels like he’s melting, like he’s being turned into a warm, sleepy puddle. It’s incredible and grounding too, making Alec focus on his body, on this moment, on each touch. Magnus is incredibly thorough, working over everything from Alec’s head to his calves and feet.

By the end, Alec is reduced to soft moans and hums. He can hear Magnus’ movements, but he can’t be bothered to open his heavy eyelids. There’s the sound of a cork going into a bottle, of something being set down on the bedside table, then the rustle of sheets and the mattress shifting in response to Magnus’ movements.

Magnus settles beside him, and Alec hums, hoping Magnus knows how good he feels.

“Just a sec,” Magnus whispers, his lips brushing Alec’s cheek. Alec can’t move, but he has the best boyfriend ever, who somehow manages to squirm his way under Alec? Lift Alec so Alec’s on top of him? Some combination of the two? Alec neither knows nor cares, but the next thing he knows his head is resting on Magnus’ chest. All he can feel is Magnus’ warm, bare skin and the soft sheets over and under them.

Alec lets out a long, slow breath, and then he feels something else, a soft thumping.

The beat of Magnus’ heart, steady and rhythmic.

Alec absently, automatically, sleepily begins to count them.

1, 2, 3…

Mm, Magnus is so warm and feels so good.

15, 16, 17…

Magnus is kissing his hair.

38, 39, 40…

Magnus’ hand is running up and down his back.

57...

58...

59...


End file.
